<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rainy Confessions by Fredde</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25065607">Rainy Confessions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fredde/pseuds/Fredde'>Fredde</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Darth Tantrum and his Evil Space Ginger, Established Relationship, Kylux Positivity Week, Kylux Positivity Week 2020, M/M, Talking about murder, talking about feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:53:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,081</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25065607</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fredde/pseuds/Fredde</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Trapped inside due to a rain storm, General Hux and Supreme Leader Ren start talking about their home planets.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rainy Confessions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Kylux Positivity Week day 6: Chandrila vs. Arkanis</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The afternoon party on the planet of Galvary had been postponed by a day due to a sudden cloudburst preventing the Galvarian people from using their outdoor garden to the party. 


Galvary was a hot and sunny planet with beautiful flower gardens and blue oceans, and it never rained much on the planet, so most of their social activities took place outside.<br/>


But at the moment the once so sunny planet was clouded in rain and thunder. The mix of rain and hot air resulting in huge lightning and thunder storms, which made all outdoor activities unusable.<br/>


That is why the Supreme Leader of the First Order and his general were currently sitting in their hotel room staring out the large floor to celling window. There weren’t any indoor activities in their room, as the Galvarians were a species that preferred the outdoors, the two had also already had sex twice, so sitting in the two lounge chairs watching the planet was the most interesting activity for the two leaders.<br/>


“Was this how it was?”, Ren muttered Hux absentmindedly, whilst still looking at the rain.


“What was?”, Hux asked in confusing, looking over at his Supreme Leader.<br/>


“The weather on Arkanis. Was it like this?”, Ren said, gesturing at the rain outside the window.<br/>



“No”, he said leaning about in his chair, “The rain was different. Its more aggressive and instant here. In a few hours it’ll be gone. On Arkanis it was different. There is was cold, quiet, and wet. It seemed like it would never end. We did have thunderstorm, but they never lasted this long. “<br/>



Ren hummed, looking out the window like the he didn’t listen. 
Then he asked, “What was it like? Growing up somewhere like that I mean?”<br/>


“As a kid I loved the rain. I was so used to it, and it had just become part of my life. When we left the planet, and I moved to live on a ship for the first time, one of the things had I missed the most was the rain, and weather in general.”<br/>


“What about now?”<br/>


“Now? Now I hate it. It reminds me of my father and the mother I never knew. I thrive in the inorganic halls of Star Destroyers. That is my true home.”<br/>


“I know what you mean”, Ren signed, “ As a child I often travelled along with my moth.. with Leia to different political events.<br/>


That made Hux listen carefully to what Ren was saying, he rarely ever talked about his life before the order, and he had only mentioned his childhood to Hux every few times.<br/>


“In the beginning going to these events reminded me of my childhood and of my parents. But now I have gotten over it. I’m the Supreme Leader of the First Order, and I’m the most powerful being in every room I enter.”<br/>


Hux huffed, he hated Ren’s constant reminders that the was underneath me, whatever he did unintentionally or not.<br/>


“What was it like growing up in the Republic?”, he asked as a jab back at Ren.<br/>


That made Ren look at him, he studied his face for a bit, before he replied, “Actually, it was good. I used to be resentful of my parents. But coming to the Order and meeting you… I have realised that I had it quit good. My parents never hit me or shamed me. They were busy and had their own lives, but that is okay. As an adult, I have realised that parents are just people. They actually cared about it, even if they perhaps weren’t also that good at showing it.<br/>

Ren reached over and took Hux’s hand in his. “I’m sorry your dad was such an asshole. I would have killed him for you, if he wasn’t already dead by your hands”.<br/>


Hux shook his head, “You shouldn’t apologise for that, you weren’t here”.<br/>


“I know, but I’m still sorry. You didn’t deserve it”.<br/>


“When did you get to sentimental? I cant recall the last time I heard the word ‘Sorry’ come out your mouth”.<br/>


Ren huffed. He let go of Hux’s hand and looked back out the window.<br/>

They sat in silence for a while, both looking about the window.<br/>


When the silence became too much, Hux looked back at Ren, and said, “But thank you. It means a lot to me”. He put his hand on Ren’s shoulder, feeling the muscle there.<br/>


Ren put his hand on top of Hux’s. He kept looking out at the rain, “I’m also sorry for how I’ve treated you.”<br/>


Hux was shocked, by that he had just heard. His and Ren’s relationship  had changed a lot since Snoke died. They had become loving and caring, and lately Ren had become on of the few people Hux felt that he could trust. But he still would have never thought, that he would hear Ren apologise, for how the acted right after Snoke’s death.<br/>

Ren got up from his chair and kneeled in front of Hux. He took his hands in his, and looked up at him. 


“Please Hux. I’m sorry. Can you forgive me?”<br/>


What had gotten into Ren’s head? Saying sorry and asking for forgiveness, where two things he never thought he would never witness Ren do. Maybe he had cabin fever, from being stuck inside with Hux all day.<br/>

He stroked his fingers through Ren’s hair, while the thought about what to say. There was possibilities in a Ren kneeling in front of him.


“I don’t know Ren, can I? Maybe I need some convincing.. Perhaps a promotion could help me forgive you”<br/>


“Really? A promotion? That is what you want?”, Ren looked at him with his eyebrows drawn together, “Why am I even surprised?”. 


Ren stood up and looked down at Hux, “Okay, I’ll promote you”.<br/>


Hux smiled up at him, “And Pryde, he was friends with my father, I want him dead as well”.<br/>


“Fine. I’ll kill him for you”.<br/>


Hux stood up and placed his hand on Ren’s cheek, “Thank you. But I’ll want to be there, to see it”.<br/>


Ren put his hands on Hux’s waist, “You are so sexy, when you are like this”, he said, pulling Hux’s body flush against his.<br/>


“You are insatiable”, Hux said, rolling his eyes at Ren, and trying to hide his smile.<br/>


“That is just because I love you.<br/>


Hux put his arms around Ren’s neck, pulling him into a kiss, “I love you too”.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first fanfic, so if you read it all, I just want to say thank you. It means a lot to me!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>